Timidly Wild
by Alissa Rose-Mia
Summary: Felicity marcha doucement en tenant son panier à linge fermement contre elle, son ventre était remplis de papillons qui voltigeaient à toute vitesse. Elle continua son chemin menant à la buanderie de son immeuble, c'était là-bas que deux mois plus tôt elle avait rencontré un de ses nombreux voisins... si seulement c'était un simple voisin. AU


**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et comme je suis une personne incroyablement gentille... je vous fais un cadeau, un petit OS tout mignon (vous me diriez quand as-tu fait autre chose que du mignon lol) l'inspiration m'est venu en tentant de choisir une nouvelle marque de savon lessive... je sais c'est étrange mais ceci en est sortie, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Felicity marcha doucement en tenant son panier à linge fermement contre elle, son ventre était remplis de papillons qui voltigeaient à toute vitesse, elle savait qu'elle était stupide, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la vitre de la porte pour vérifier qu'elle avait l'air… normale et continua son chemin menant à la buanderie de son immeuble, son appartement était trop petit pour pouvoir mettre une machine à laver donc elle se résolvait à descendre dans le sous-sol.

C'était là-bas que deux mois plus tôt elle avait rencontré un de ses nombreux voisins, _si seulement c'était un simple voisin_ , pensa désespérément Felicity en soupirant.

 **Deux mois plus tôt.**

La corvée que détestait le plus Felicity était la lessive, elle avait horreur de ça, pire dans son nouvel immeuble il fallait descendre au sous-sol pour aller dans la buanderie, ça faisait un mois qu'elle avait emménagé à Starling City et étant donné qu'elle commençait un nouveau travail elle n'avait pas pu être très sélective dans son choix d'appartement, un petit deux pièces faisait pour le moment l'affaire.

Elle récupéra sa dernière chaussette en grimaçant et se releva, elle attrapa son panier prête à quitter cet endroit horrible lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'attendait à voir l'un des vieux voisins qui habitaient dans les premiers étages mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le magnifique homme musclé aux larges épaules entrer.

Ça, c'était un sacré beau spécimen de mâle comme dirait sa mère, il avait tout là ou il faut juste à la perfection, son regard rencontra les yeux bleus comme la mer de l'homme beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai et Felicity sentit ses joues rougirent immédiatement, il lui fit un sourire et un hochement de tête qu'elle lui retourna mais dont le rendu ressemblait plutôt à une étrange grimace digne d'une imbécile.

L'homme s'avança vers une machine à laver, panier en main, il le posa sur la porte de la machine et se baissa pour chercher elle ne savait pas trop quoi en vérité, son regard tomba sur ses fesses rebondies qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de ne pas fixer la bouche ouverte, il était vraiment bien foutu ce gars, sa copine était une chanceuse si il en avait une.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Felicity lâcha un cri aiguë et sursauta, laissant presque tomber son panier, il lui avait fait peur l'idiot, merde est-ce qu'il l'avait attrapé entrain de le regarder ? Mon dieu la honte !

\- Oui ?

\- Hum, soupira l'adonis, se grattant le menton. Vous allez sans doute trouver ça fou voir stupide mais est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment marche une machine à laver s'il vous plaît ? Enfin je veux dire si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr…

\- Eh bien déjà vous avez mis votre panier sur la porte donc euh…

Adonis ricana, gêné et leva son panier pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Et maintenant ?

Felicity posa son propre panier sur le sol et s'avança vers l'adonis qui se présenta comme Oliver du quinzième, elle lui expliqua méthodiquement les étapes en lui ordonnant de mettre ses vêtements dans la machine.

\- Où est le savon ?

\- Oh euh c'est pas intégré dans la machine ?

\- Non vous devez en acheter au supermarché, habituellement dans les laveries il y a des distributeurs mais c'est un vieil immeuble, c'est déjà bien qu'il y a des machines aussi neuves.

\- Il y a des distributeurs de savons pour nettoyer les vêtements ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, je dois apprendre encore autre chose ?

\- Normalement non, je vais vous prêter un peu de savon mais vous devez en acheter la prochaine fois Oliver.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez vraiment, je n'avais plus de chaussettes.

\- Bon eh bien voilà, bonne chance et au revoir !

Elle prit son panier et se détourna vers la porte, si elle avait de la chance elle ne trébucherait pas durant le chemin, sa démarche prit une allure guindée en sentant son regard sur elle, est-ce qu'il regardait son cul ? Parce que elle ne voulait pas se vanter mais ce short lui faisait une paire de fesses incroyable. Bon d'accord peut-être qu'elle se ventait un tout petit peu.

\- Hey attendez ! Désolé je n'ai pas demandé votre prénom… ?

Oh mon dieu il voulait savoir son prénom ?! L'excitation gonfla dans son ventre, peut-être qu'il allait lui proposer d'aller boire un verre avec lui, Felicity se retourna un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Felicity…

Il la rejoignit devant la porte et lui tendit quelque chose qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, la chaleur monta sans tarder dans ses joues et elle devint cramoisie, elle déglutit et lui arracha sa petite culotte des mains, s'en allant sans demander son reste.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Depuis c'était la même histoire Felicity descendait presque chaque jour dans la buanderie dans l'espoir de voir Oliver et qu'il lui fasse ce sourire qui rendait ses genoux faible et mou, chaque jour elle coiffait ses cheveux et s'habillait bien trop pour laver son linge, c'était stupide mais elle avait le béguin comme une ado de seize ans attardée.

La déception s'empara d'elle en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle regarda son panier presque vide, deux t-shirts et un soutien-gorge rouge, c'était vraiment du gaspillage si elle faisait aller une machine pour aussi peu de vêtements. Elle rebroussa chemin, songeant à sa malchance en amour, son dernier petit-ami Cooper s'était fait accuser de cyber terrorisme et heureusement pour lui s'en était sortie avec une amende et des travaux d'intérêts général durant deux ans, c'était beaucoup mieux que les vingt-cinq ans prévu mais en sortant son ex lui en avait voulut disant que tout était sa faute parce que c'était son super virus.

Il lui avait brisé le cœur il y a presque deux ans maintenant et depuis elle s'était concentrée sur sa carrière, elle avait fait un an d'apprentissage dans une grande entreprise à New York juste après son diplôme, oh bien sûr il y avait bien eu deux ou trois rendez-vous dont un s'était fini au lit… Terrible expérience, le pauvre gars était venu en quelques secondes la laissant pantelante de choc, elle avait dû le réconforter lorsqu'il s'était mit à se flageller et pleurer de honte comme un enfant.

En somme elle était en manque et son voisin était hyper canon et sexy, le fait qu'il soit gentil et doux n'aidait pas son cœur qui s'attachait beaucoup trop vite.

Dans le couloir alors qu'elle se lamentait intérieurement sur sa malchance elle se cogna contre un mur, du moins ce qu'elle croyait être un mur, les papillons reprirent vie en voyant que son mur était en fait Oliver dans toute sa gloire magnifique.

\- Salut !

\- Salut !

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes ou était-ce des minutes elle ne savait pas, elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui retourna. Monsieur Jones du troisième passa devant eux et renifla bruyamment les faisant sortir de leur bulle.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, Oliver lui dit que son meilleur ami venait habiter chez lui pour un temps indéterminé ce qui lui plaisait moyennement parce que selon lui Tommy était un bordélique qui ne savait pas non plus faire sa lessive et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir nettoyer pour deux alors qu'il n'était pas doué.

\- Merde je suis désolé, je te dérange avec mes problèmes ridicules.

\- Non pas du tout j'adore parler avec toi… Enfin je veux dire j'aime bien lorsqu'on discute parce que… je… ce que je veux dire c'est que… Au travail je n'ai pas le temps et tu es le seul voisin avec qui je parle amicalement, pas que je dis que nous sommes amis, je ne sais pas si nous sommes amis je… Un, deux, trois ! Je vais me taire, c'est mieux.

\- Nous sommes amis, non ? En tout cas j'aimerais bien.

\- Oui bien sûr, soyons amis ! Salut l'ami !

Elle était nulle, voilà tout, nulle ! Ils finirent par se dire au revoir d'un signe maladroit de la main, Felicity se fustigea mentalement en mordant fermement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle tout de suite.

Est-ce que ce simple oui sonnait trop plein d'espoir ? Sans doute que oui. En face d'elle Oliver paraissait à perte de mot.

\- Bon mardi. Finit-il par dire en lui faisant un autre signe de la main et de s'en aller.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

* * *

\- Je suis tellement nul ! Se plaignit Oliver en se jetant dans son canapé. T'aurais vue sa tête, elle pense que je suis un crétin fini et elle a parfaitement raison.

Tommy renifla et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière ne lui accordant que peu d'attention, il grogna et donna un coup contre l'accoudoir, le visage de Felicity revint le hanté et il gémit.

\- Mec je vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce cinéma, je suis sûr que si tu vas la trouver et tu lui dis que tu veux coucher avec elle, elle te dira oui sans hésiter, tu es Oliver Queen après tout, quelle fille ne veut pas de toi ? Pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu deviens chiant avec tes jérémiades.

La colère gonfla en lui immédiatement.

\- Je ne veux pas lui demander de coucher avec moi connard je veux lui demander d'aller dîner avec moi !

\- Du calme Ollie pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça ! J'ai rien dis de mal, je croyais que tu voulais coucher avec elle mais que tu sais pas t'y prendre parce qu'elle est prude, je savais pas que tu voulais aller dîner avec elle, se moqua Tommy en levant sa bière.

\- Elle est pas prude, défendit-il, ses sourcils froncés. Felicity est différente, elle est gentille et son sourire… ça fait deux mois que j'essaie de lui demander de sortir dîner avec moi mais je sais pas comment faire, à chaque fois je me ridiculise, je deviens tout nerveux… Je lui ai souhaiter un bon mardi bon sang !

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? Le playboy qui peut avoir n'importe quelle femme qu'il désir, qui est ce gars maladroit ?

\- Je crois que je l'aime bien Tommy. Chuchota-t-il, frottant son visage.

\- Genre comme t'aimais bien Laurel ?

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est différent, elle… Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, j'ai envie de lui tenir la main et rire avec elle, Felicity ne me connaît pas, elle ne sait pas qui je suis ni qui j'étais avant, je ne veux pas que son avis sur moi soit faussé par ce qu'elle va entendre à mon sujet si on sortait ensemble... c'est peut-être ça qui me retient... je sais pas...

\- Elle ne sait pas qui est ta famille ?

\- Non, elle a emménagé en ville il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Mais sinon tu veux coucher avec elle oui ou non ? Insista Tommy, l'air préoccupé.

Il grogna d'agacement, Tommy ne pensait donc qu'à ça ?

\- Tu me casses les pieds avec ça, bien sûr que oui je veux coucher avec elle, elle est magnifique mais je veux aussi plus que ça, je veux dîner avec elle ! Je veux apprendre à la connaître.

\- Ok et après ce fameux dîner, tu feras quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, aller à un autre dîner ? Ou au cinéma ?

Tommy ne fit que secouer la tête, perplexe et le regarda de haut en bas, bizarrement il lui demanda à quel étage vivait Felicity et automatiquement Oliver lui répondit le dix-huitième numéro 4B. Voyant que son meilleur se focalisait sur la télé il se détendit et décida de prendre une douche bien mérité.

Il souffla en entrant dans la minuscule douche de son appartement tout aussi petit, il se demanda encore pourquoi il était aussi con, il ne pouvait pas refuser un défi surtout si il était lancé par son père.

Robert s'était moqué de lui en le voyant jouir du confort et du luxe et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un vrai homme qui savait vivre modestement et se débrouiller par lui-même, à vingt-cinq ans Oliver ne pouvait pas refuser ce défi, il avait déjà tellement de chose à prouver après toutes les trop nombreuses erreurs commises en cours de route, il se mettait tout juste sur la bonne ligne et pensait à reprendre ses études en ligne. Son père connaissait son point faible et l'avait honteusement manipulé.

Il savonna son torse de son shampoing bas de qualité, l'odeur était bonne mais la texture était pâteuse par apport au sien habituel.

Vivre seul, du moins jusqu'à ce que Tommy vienne emménager temporairement, était incroyable, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans crainte que sa mère ne le gronde pour une quelconque raison malgré son âge. Ou que sa petite sœur fouineuse ne le surprenne dans des moments intimes dans sa chambre, la petite peste savait crocheter les serrures, ou encore les remarques malencontreuses de son père.

Le plus dur était de s'occuper de lui-même, se faire à manger, nettoyer derrière lui, faire sa lessive, il sourit niaisement en se rappelant de sa première rencontre avec Felicity, elle avait été si belle avec ses lunettes bicolores et ses longs cheveux blonds, ce microscopique short l'avait enflammé et ses yeux bleus l'avait au contraire hypnotisé.

Sa petite culotte violette en dentelle ne pouvait sortir de son esprit et il n'arrêtait pas de l'imaginée entrain de la porter dans ses rêves, il y avait eu tellement de sous-vêtements maintenant qu'il y pensait. Le soutien-gorge blanc, le string bleu qui l'avait achevé, la brassière transparente, la culotte rouge vif en coton, le shorty en soie rose, le tanga en tulle noir.

Des fois il lui arrivait de se demander si elle le faisait exprès mais il balayai cette pensée, sa Felicity était trop innocente pour ça.

\- Je vais sauver ta virilité Ollie ! Hurla Tommy en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Il lui fallut environs six secondes pour comprendre ce que son abruti de meilleur ami allait faire, la panique monta dans sa poitrine et il sortit de la douche se cognant contre le morceau de fer qui pendouillait sur le côté, il chercha un vêtement mais n'en trouva aucun, avec désespoir il enfila la serviette et courut aussi vite que ses pieds mouillés le lui permettait, arrivé à l'ascenseur il vit avec colère qu'il était occupé, sans doute par Tommy, cet homme mort, avec un souffle de détresse il sprinta vers les escaliers se retenant de pleurnicher.

Oliver courut comme il n'avait jamais courut de toute sa vie, pratiquement nu qui plus est, cette infime serviette ne comptait pas vraiment.

À bout de souffle et presque mort il arriva à l'étage de Felicity, il poussa la porte et son regard attrapa immédiatement Tommy qui cherchait l'appartement de la fille qui le faisait rêver comme un dingue depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Non Tommy. Cria-t-il, tentant d'aller plus vite. Arrête !

Comme invoqué son meilleur ami qui allait très bientôt mourir se mit à courir lui aussi, Oliver le rattrapa devant la porte de Felicity et se jeta sur lui essayant toute fois de tenir sa serviette pour protéger son intimité, ils se battirent durant quelques instants Oliver était sur le point d'avoir le dessus lorsque ce traître marcha sur son pauvre pied le faisant glapir de douleur et alla toquer avec brutalité sur la porte de la blonde.

\- Tu es mort Merlyn !

\- C'est pour ton bien Ollie, surtout celui de ton pénis !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en a foutre de mon pénis putain ?!

\- Je suis ton meilleur pote, je suis censé t'aider et je le fais, tu me remerciera plus tard je peux te le promettre !

\- Je vais te tuer plutôt tu veux dire ! Grogna-t-il en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur l'autre homme.

La porte s'ouvrit juste à ce moment là sur Felicity, une expression inquiète sur son beau visage, vêtue de la même manière que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée _par pur hasard_ dans le couloir un peu plus tôt.

\- Euh salut… ?

\- Wow mon pote je te comprends, elle est vraiment canon, murmura Tommy en se délivrant de sa poigne. Salut, Felicity ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Et bien bonjour Felicity, je suis Tommy le meilleur ami de cet idiot derrière moi...

\- Oh il m'a parlé de toi, tu ne sais pas faire ta propre lessive.

Le visage de Tommy se froissa brièvement et il retourna vers lui, l'air trahi, suivant son regard Felicity le regarda et Oliver se sentit étrange alors qu'elle le contemplait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, elle s'accrocha à la porte avec un doux soupire.

\- Si je suis là Felicity c'est pour savoir si tu aurais envie d'aller dîner avec ce grand imbécile ici présent ?

Oliver souhaita ardemment que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale tout entier, il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie et il en avait eu des moments gênant. Genre le lendemain du jour où il avait uriner sur une voiture de police.

\- Dîner ?

\- Oui.

\- Un dîner comme juste un dîner ou comme un… Rendez-vous ?

\- Eh bien l'implication d'un dîner veut dire que… Je suppose que ça pourrait être mieux formuler c'est vrai, ça donne plusieurs significations… Hum est-ce qu'Oliver te plaît ? Tu le trouves sexy ?

\- Euh je… Oui… Je… Et bien oui… C'est que… Mais… Je veux dire… C'est un bel homme… Oui, bégaya Felicity, toute rouge.

\- C'est super ça parce que toi tu lui plaît beaucoup et il a vraiment envie de sortir avec toi, il te trouve magnifique, je seconde son avis, tu es splendide !

\- Oh… Merci, répondit-elle, devenant encore plus adorablement rouge. C'est gentil.

\- Donc t'es ok pour un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Génial, demain soir sept heure tapante il vient te cherchée ici et il t'emmène chez Luigi's, son restaurant italien préféré, bon beauté à demain ! Oh et mets une robe courte, il adore tes jambes.

Oliver suivit son meilleur ami bouche-bée et ébahi après avoir fait un vague signe de la main à Felicity qui avait l'air terriblement excitée. Dans l'ascenseur les deux hommes restèrent silencieux côte à côte, au seizième étage Tommy se racla la gorge.

\- Finalement tu avais raison, c'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît de demander à une fille de sortir, je me suis presque senti nerveux, je ne le referais plus !

L'ascenseur annonça l'arriver à l'étage d'un ding qui le réveilla de sa stupeur et il réalisa que demain il avait rendez-vous avec Felicity.

\- Merde. Jura-t-il à voix haute. J'ai rien à me mettre, tout mes vêtements sont sales !

\- Cause perdue. Marmonna Tommy en secouant la tête. Complète et totale cause perdue.

* * *

Felicity n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle était partagée entre excitation et hésitation, elle n'était pas certaine que ce qui s'était passée la veille en fin d'après-midi soit vrai et pas une sorte de blague de la part du meilleur ami pas très malin de son voisin super sexy.

La vision d'Oliver en petite serviette lui revint et elle se mordit la lèvre en ferment ses yeux, elle se souvenait parfaitement de chaque petite gouttes qui glissaient presque sensuellement sur son torse musclé, elle soupira posant sa main sur son ventre, le peu qu'elle avait dormit elle l'avait passé à faire des rêves érotiques mettant Oliver en scène devant elle qui se déshabillait lentement et s'installait entre ses cuisses pour lui faire des choses qui la faisait rougir le jour levé.

Elle passa sa journée à tourner en rond et à se faire des dizaines de scénarios différents, dés le début Felicity n'avait pas été sûre qu'Oliver la trouvait attrayante, il lui arrivait de le croire lorsqu'elle sentait son regard s'appuyer sur elle de manière insistante mais il n'avait jamais fait un seul geste, elle au contraire n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa grande attirance pour lui.

Si comme disait son meilleur ami elle lui plaisait tant que ça pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas proposer un rendez-vous lui-même ? Et pourquoi pas avant ?

Elle ne voulait pas que son cœur s'enflamme et batte pour quelque chose qui n'était pas réel mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas éteindre le petit espoir, c'était tout simplement plus fort qu'elle. Felicity finit par décider de tout de même s'apprêter en voyant l'heure défiler plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait.

Contre son meilleur jugement elle suivit le conseil de Tommy et mit une robe courte qui mettait ses jambes et son dos en valeur, elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter trouvant son conseil un peu sexiste mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

A sept heures moins cinq minute elle se regarda dans le miroir tordant son corps pour vérifier que tout était à sa place, elle contempla longuement son visage notant si la peau était en parfaite harmonie avec celle de ses bras et ses mains, elle examina ses dents pour des traces de rouge à lèvre et testa de parler pour voir si ça salissait le blanc éclatant de ses incisives.

En attachant les brides de ses talons hauts elle commença à trembler de nervosité, elle regarda sa montre et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en voyant que l'heure était passée, sa raison le lui avait dit mais son son cœur cet imbécile avait espéré.

Il ne venait pas.

* * *

Ce qui ce passait réellement.

Oliver pratiqua un exercice de respiration pour calmer ses nerfs en furie, il posa sa main sur son front humide de sueur, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ?

\- Tommy ! Hurla-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je crois que je suis en train d'avoir les débuts d'une crise cardiaque, aide-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Appelle une ambulance. Mais si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais sinon Felicity va croire que tu ne vas pas venir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il allait être en retard, il se dépêcha de fermer la veste de son costume et prit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait été acheter ce matin, le vendeur avait voulu lui vendre des roses rouges mais Oliver n'avait pas été d'accord, c'était trop simple, trop cliché, alors il avait choisi les fleurs qui lui semblait correspondre le plus à une femme comme Felicity, des tournesols jaunes et oranges. La signification des fleurs l'avait fait rougir sous le clin d'œil railleur du vendeur.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Felicity fut le plus long de sa vie et sembla durer une éternité, devant sa porte il déglutit et leva sa main pour toquer mais il la reporta immédiatement contre lui, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son dos était humide de sueur collant désagréablement sa chemise à sa peau.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Oliver ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça de toute sa vie, ses mains étaient moites et humides, elles n'avaient jamais été dans cet état avant.

Soudainement des insécurités qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait lui sautèrent au visage, et si Felicity n'avait pas cru Tommy hier lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous ? Et si au final elle n'était pas intéressée par lui ? Et si elle n'aimait pas comment il s'était habillé ? Et si elle avait changé d'avis ?

Sa montre en argent attrapa son regard et il haleta en voyant qu'il avait quinze minutes de retard, l'adrénaline monta et il toqua d'un coup sec. L'impatience et l'anticipation montèrent, il souffla un long souffle tremblant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Felicity, magnifique comme jamais, ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient sur ses épaules et elle était vêtue d'une robe courte rouge orangée qui rehaussait son teint lumineux, ses jambes parfaites attirèrent son regard et il sentit un coup de chaud se répandre en lui.

\- Tu es venu, exhala-t-elle, ses lèvres rouges se séparèrent sous la surprise.

\- Oui bien sûr, je suis désolé je suis un peu en retard… C'est la faute de l'ascenseur. Mentit-il avec peu de succès. Tu es magnifique Felicity.

\- Merci, tu es très beau aussi… Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?

\- Oh oui, elles sont pour toi, j'ai choisis des tournesols, j'espère que tu aimes ces fleurs ?

Les joues de Felicity devinrent rose et ses yeux bleus brillèrent, elle prit les fleurs et les rapprocha de son visage, un sourire tendre prit place et elle le regarda, une lueur indéchiffrable illuminant son regard.

\- Elles sont splendides Oliver, merci.

…

Le restaurant italien n'était pas loin de leur immeuble, en face à vrai dire, le chemin ne fut donc pas bien long, ils ne discutèrent pas, se contentant de marcher dans un silence semi gênant semi nerveux.

Une fois dans le restaurant la glace se brisa même si la nervosité qui les habitait traînait encore dans chacun de leurs gestes, la conservation prit un tour plus intime. Oliver observa Felicity s'animer avec enthousiasme en parlant de ses bébés, pas des vrais bébés bien sûr, des ordinateurs, elle lui avoua les nommer de personnages de séries télé ou de romans, il la trouva adorable.

Ses yeux suivirent ses mains qui bougeaient dans tout les sens à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait comment elle avait construit son premier ordinateur à l'âge de sept ans, doucement il leva la sienne et attrapa sa petite main, il la serra tendrement souriant à son air surpris, Oliver caressa ses phalanges la faisant devenir écarlate. La peau de sa main était si douce, qu'il se demanda si tout chez elle était de cette douceur, il voulait très certainement le découvrir.

\- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance. Commença Felicity, se mordant la lèvre spasmodiquement. Mais si… Tu voulais me demander de sortir dîner avec toi, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

\- Parce que j'étais nerveux, tout simplement. Confessa-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois je me dégonflais.

\- Comme hier lorsque tu m'as souhaité un bon mardi ?

\- Exactement, j'allais tenter ma chance et puis tu m'as regardé… J'ai perdu mes mots et je me suis embrouillé.

Elle rigola, le son de rire était si pur et délicat qu'il eut l'envie de l'enregistrer pour pouvoir le réécouter plus tard… Il l'admettait honnêtement c'était bizarre comme pensée.

Le serveur vint les trouver pour leur dire que le restaurant allait bientôt fermer ses portes et ils réalisèrent qu'il était presque onze heures du soir et qu'ils étaient les derniers clients dans la salle, quelques lumières dans le fond de la pièce étaient éteintes, Oliver ne l'avait même pas remarqué trop prit par Felicity.

\- Mon dieu demain je vais sans aucun doute être en retard au travail et Queen Consolidated n'aime pas que ses employés soient en retard, j'ai déjà eu la remarque.

Oliver se figea à l'entende de ce nom, il ne lui avait pas demander ou elle travaillait, le destin était ironique décidément.

\- Oh et qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette entreprise ? Demanda-t-il prudemment sur le ton de la conversation.

\- C'est incroyable, j'adore travailler là-bas… Bon je n'ai pas d'amis ou… De bonne entente avec mes collègues, la plus part sont des hommes dans la trentaine qui me regarde comme si j'étais… Une secrétaire, non pas qu'il y est quelque chose de mal à être une secrétaire bien sûr, mais ils finiront par s'habituer à moi, ils le font toujours, de toute manière ils sont obligés je ne compte pas quitter ma place, j'ai des tas d'échelons à gravir.

Elle semblait véritablement passionnée par son travail et Oliver décida de laisser sous le tapis le fait qu'il était le soit-disant héritier de l'empire de ses parents, il lui dirait plus tard, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui mentait, si ?

Au pire il demandera conseil à Tommy.

…

\- Alors…

\- C'était une super soirée, je me suis beaucoup amusée. Lui dit-elle une fois qu'il l'eût ramenée devant la porte de son appartement.

Oliver enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la sensation était aussi étrange qu'incroyable, était-ce ça le vertige du jeune amour ? En vérité ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça, c'était même agréable.

\- Moi aussi Felicity… Est-ce que tu… Accepterais qu'on ressorte ensemble un soir ? On pourrait aller au cinéma ?

\- J'adorerais Oliver, je suis presque toujours libre en soirée.

Si ça, ce n'était pas une invitation Oliver ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ils convinrent de se retrouver vendredi devant le grand cinéma de Starling en se faisant la promesse de ne pas regarder ni de film d'action ni de romance, Oliver se sentait vertigineux de bonheur et d'excitation.

Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent une fois qu'ils eurent finit programmer leur prochain rendez-vous, le silence était total dans le couloir à cause de l'heure tardive, la tension monta aussi rapidement qu'une flèche, devait-il l'embrasser ? Il le voulait, désespérément, mais n'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Y avait-il une règle pour ça ?

\- Tu réfléchis trop Oliver.

\- Quoi ?

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, à la place elle s'avança et se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds, malgré ses talons hauts elle était toujours beaucoup plus courte que lui, sa main trouva sa place sur sa joue, son pouce caressa sa pommette et elle se pencha effleurant ses lèvres rouge contre les siennes, Felicity se détacha de lui avec un sourire éblouissant, elle se retourna pour ouvrir sa porte et rentra après avoir lui avoir fait un dernier signe.

Oliver resta planté là durant plusieurs secondes avant que l'adrénaline ne remonte en puissance ainsi que l'exaltation pur, il toqua sans ménagement à la porte verte qui se rouvrit presque immédiatement.

\- Oliver ? Tout va bien ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, Oliver se précipita vers elle et prit son visage en coupe posant sa bouche sur ses lèvres rouge tentatrice en un baiser féroce et passionné, il avala son souffle surprit avec bonheur et inséra sa langue pour aller retrouver la sienne, Felicity se réveilla de son choc et se colla contre lui passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Oliver la plaqua contre le mur adjacent la porte lui soutirant un gémissement tellement sensuel qu'il se sentit durcir d'un coup, sa jambe incroyable s'accrocha à la sienne et il l'attrapa de sa main la remontant jusqu'à sa hanche, il massa la chair douce et tendre de sa cuisse la faisant geindre. Il grogna sourdement en sentant ses ongles griffer la peau de sa nuque.

Sa bouche quitta la sienne pour aller embrasser sa mâchoire et Oliver se félicita de s'être rasé ce matin, un gémissement sorti de sa bouche à la pensée que son rouge à lèvre luxurieux devait être partout sur ses lèvres et son visage, lorsque ses mains tentèrent de détacher sa chemise il sut qu'il devait l'arrêter.

\- Felicity... Attends… Stop. Haleta-t-il en essayant de stopper ses poignets.

\- Oliver ?

Il ferma ses yeux hermétiquement et pleurnicha, la vision d'elle défaite par leurs baisers sauvages et le regard de pur luxure sur son visage, sans parler de son rouge à lèvre, qui le faisait littéralement fantasmer, dispersé autour de ses lèvres gonflées, elle était sexy et juste… Terriblement désirable.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie qu'on continue Felicity mais… Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, tu peux me traiter de romantique néanmoins je souhaite que lorsque ce sera le moment, ça sera aussi parfait que possible, tu comprends ? Je veux que ça soit le bon moment.

\- Oui, je suis un peu déçue mais je comprends et tu as raison, on a tout notre temps… Juste pas trop de temps d'accord ? Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de toi Oliver.

\- Oh bon sang, tu n'aides pas, mais pas du tout.

\- Désolée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne l'es pas…

\- C'est vrai !

Ils se quittèrent dans le rire avec une promesse écrite sur leurs peaux enflammées.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent et leur relation s'intensifia et se solidifia, d'une certaine façon peu de choses avaient changé, juste que lorsqu'ils se voyaient dans la buanderie des dizaines de baisers passionnés et enfiévrés étaient échangés entre les machines à laver. Et peut-être autre chose aussi d'ailleurs...

Rien de bien différent en somme.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi une petite ou grande review pour me le dire ça me fera plaisir et rendra mon anniversaire encore meilleur !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
